


Once a Force Captain

by mage_cat



Series: Mending Bridges [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_cat/pseuds/mage_cat
Summary: Now that she's working with the Rebellion, most people think that Catra's past with the Horde is something she has to live down, but there are others that never did see her as much of a villain.Set after "First Steps Home."
Series: Mending Bridges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683547
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Once a Force Captain

In theory, between her birthright and her connection to the Black Garnet, Scorpia was the ruler of the Fright Zone. In practice, the population of the Fright Zone currently consisted entirely of Horde noncombatants who had no respect for princesses in general and had spent years watching Scorpia in specific happily take orders from others while displaying little of what they would consider skills or drive for leadership.

That meant that, if the Rebellion didn’t want to make a battle out of an attempt to move the population out of that currently ruined realm and to someplace that had more solid infrastructure and was less of a prime target for the drop ships Horde Prime would be sending any day now, the mission had to include someone they would listen to if the Horde’s friendliest Force Captain failed to persuade them. Their best choice clearly came down to the Etherian Horde’s most recent second-in-command.

Perfuma was also along. She said it was to start an ecological survey of the Fright Zone so she could best speed up the recovery of the plant life when the time for rebuilding came. Judging by her body language, Catra was pretty sure she was actually there to make sure she didn’t start bullying Scorpia. Catra didn’t say anything because she actually thought that was a pretty good idea.

Nevertheless, Catra did feel slightly ridiculous being flanked by Scorpia and the pink-clad forest princess while she stared down an officer that she was beginning to suspect she had chosen slightly too well for his job.

He was blocking the doorway of one of the more intact buildings. Behind him were clustered about two dozen junior cadets, their ages ranging roughly from eight to twelve. The caretakers in the creche had listened to Scorpia. The senior cadets had scattered days before as far as anyone could tell. These were, hopefully, the last children in the Fright Zone.

Their caretaker was returning Catra’s glare with a ferocity that she might have admired under other circumstances. Right now, it was making her wish she could still write him up for insubordination. At least he was still following most of the formalities of addressing a superior officer.

Catra made a show of examining her claws. “Remind me of how you gained your current position.”

“I was selected when Leech was reassigned.”

“And why was Leech reassigned?”

“He objected to the changes in the disciplinary protocols for the cadets.”

“Specifically?”

“The removal of corporal punishment.”

She locked eyes with him again. “And who mandated the changes in the disciplinary protocols?”

He looked down at his boots. “You did, Force Captain.”

“With that in mind, do you really think I would acquiesce to anything that would put the children under your care in danger?”

His eyes darted to Scorpia and lingered on Perfuma before returning to Catra. “I don’t trust the princesses.”

“I’ve been privy to the hospitality of both the princesses and Horde Prime. Trust me. Of the two, the princesses are a better option.” She tilted her head to one side. “You were an adult recruit. Correct?”

“Yes, Force Captain.”

Catra mentally added him to the list of people to introduce to Swift Wind as she dropped the hard-ass superior officer voice and stance with a sigh. Her shoulders loosened and her tone softened. “I know you have your grievances with Etheria as it traditionally stands. Those grievances are valid, and I hope to develop enough goodwill with the Alliance to see them changed. Horde Prime’s rule would be immeasurably worse than anything you have ever seen. I don’t know where Hordak got his idealism from, but it wasn’t his big brother. I want the cadets safe, and they trust you. I need you all to join the other refugees in Bright Moon. It’s just for a day or two until we can move you to Dryl. When Prime’s seen to, rebuilding can start here.”

The officer glared for a few more seconds, then nodded. Catra handed him a map. “Thank you. This is the rendezvous point. We’ll meet you there in one hour. Can you point us in the direction of any other stragglers?”

He shook his head before turning to address his charges, “Alright, cadets! We’re moving out!”

Soon, an orderly line of children was passing by. Bringing up the rear was a tiger girl who had likely been on the cusp of making senior cadet before her world fell apart. She was holding the hand of one of the smaller lizard kids. She looked up at Catra with wide-eyed awe. Catra couldn’t help but smile, and the girl’s face lit up in response before she started hurrying to not be left behind.

“I hadn’t expected you to have a soft spot for kids,” said Perfuma.

Catra didn’t respond. She just walked in the next planned direction of their search.

* * *

It was about five minutes later when they heard a voice that was familiar to Catra and Scorpia.

“Boss?”

Catra turned to see a tall goat woman and her four armed reptilian companion. “Oh, Ky...” She stopped herself. “No, that was always a bad joke. What are you actually called?”

The goat woman looked surprised at the question. “My name’s Caprine, Boss.”

“Nice name. Thank you for putting up with me not using it.”

Caprine fidgeted, folding her hands behind her. “I’ve been called worse.”

“What are you two still doing hanging around here? There’s finally someplace on Etheria more dangerous than the Crimson Waste, and you’re standing in the middle of it.”

“We were hoping to find you.”

“There’s got to be something better you could be doing.”

She shrugged. “Not really. The world is simpler when we know whose in charge, and you’re still the best we’ve found for that.”

“You must have had some terrible bosses.”

Caprine bit her lip. “I heard what that witch said when she attacked you right after we got here from the Crimson Waste. The stuff about destroying the Fright Zone and the Horde. And the other stuff. You’re a survivor, and we think you’ll do what it takes to give your people their best chance to survive, even if sometimes the best chance isn’t great.”

“Are you scared of what Huntara would do if she saw you?”

“Not if she knew you had our backs. You got a job that’s got you worried she might mess with us?”

Catra thought about the cadets that were now refugees and what Double Trouble had told her about missing child bounties. “Look.” She jerked her thumb towards Perfuma, “I’m busy proving to this lot that I’m not a danger to the greater safety of Etheria. While I’m doing that, can you two dig up some information for me?”


End file.
